Green dragonflight
| leader = Ysera the Dreamer | height = Varies by specific species and age}} thumb|A Green Drake *'Leader:' Ysera the Dreamer *'Domain:' The Emerald Dream, Nature *'Breath:' Poison, Sleep (nature magic) *'Locations:' **The Emerald Dream **Great Trees in Ashenvale, Duskwood, Feralas, The Hinterlands, and Crystalsong Forest **Swamp of Sorrows, mainly around and inside the Temple of Atal'Hakkar The enchanted, ethereal green dragons live only to serve the forces of nature and uphold the balance between mortal creatures and the ever-evolving world. The Green Dragonflight, ruled by the dreaming goddess, Ysera, holds a special love for the night elves and their druids. Though most green dragons live within the mystical dimension known as the Emerald Dream, a few of the graceful creatures still roam the shadowy paths of Ashenvale forest. Age Groups and Dragonspawn *Green whelp *Green drake *Green dragon (mature) *Green wyrm *Green dragonspawn Culture thumb|left|225px|Green Dragonkin in Sorrowmurk Dragons of the green flight are highly reclusive. The greens are the most populous flight of dragons left on Azeroth, but they are also the most difficult to find on the mortal realm. Green Dragons are creatures of the Emerald Dream, the ethereal dreamworld that all life is a part of, and spend the vast majority of their lives within it. They spend their time there interacting with creatures of myth and illusion. When they venture to the physical world, they act as though it is the illusion and the realm from which they hail is the only source of reality. Other flights often call greens "brothers and sisters of Dream," in respect to the realm from which they hail. The greens are, like most other flights, highly intelligent and always striving to learn more about the world they were entrusted to protect, fretting out the mysteries of creation and life - but keeping all such secrets hidden within the Emerald Dream. The green dragonflight is a peaceful, meditative society and most greens spend their time in quiet contemplation and the study of dreams. As a result the greens are often the least interested about happenings in the mortal realm and must often have any major events brought to their attention by the dragons of other flights. The Green Dragonflight spends its time watching over all of nature and the Emerald Dream. From the dream the dragons can control the ebb and flow of nature and influence the evolutionary path it takes. Because of this connection to the Emerald Dream, all Greens keep their eyes closed, and use the Dream to see. The Greens are a surprisingly swift flight, moving fast, often teleporting through the dream to wherever their thoughts lead. When they do appear in the mortal realm they sometimes only appear as an illusion of the dream world. Some are said to appear in half ethereal forms, or not physically at all. History Charge of the Dragonflights Satisfied that the small world had been ordered and that their work was done, the Titans prepared to leave Azeroth. But before they departed, they charged the greatest species of the world with the task of watching over Kalimdor. In that age, there were many dragonflights. Yet there were five flights that held dominion over their brethren. It was these five flights that the Titans chose to shepherd the budding world. The greatest members of the Pantheon imbued a portion of their power upon each of the flights' leaders. After blessing the red leader, Eonar also blessed Alexstrasza's younger sister, the lithe green dragon Ysera, with a portion of nature's influence. Ysera fell into an eternal trance, bound to the waking Dream of Creation. Known as the Dreamer, she would watch over the growing wilds of the world from her verdant realm, the Emerald Dream. War Of The Ancients During the War of the Ancients the greens, along with the other dragonflights, sought a way to push back the Burning Legion. Neltharion presented the other aspects with the tool to do just that: The Demon Soul, then known as the Dragon Soul. The weapon required all dragons to give up and impart within it a portion of their power. Unknown to the other flights Neltharion had gone mad, planned to betray the others, and he and his flight didn't make the same sacrifice the others had. The dragons joined in flight over the battle and the Black Aspect unleashed the Dragon Souls power against the demons with devastating effects on the demonic swarm. He then shocked his fellow aspects when he made his betrayal known and turned the device on the elven defenders and their allies. The other flights rushed to stop the mad aspect, but were unable to act against the disk Neltharion held. The power they had placed in it placed them at it's master's mercy. Malygos and his flight managed to break free and atempted to stop the black leviathan and destroy the Demon Soul, but they failed to do so. Neltharion decimated the Blue dragonflight, and banished the Reds, Greens, and Bronze from the battle. Though the legion was ultimately pushed back, the damage to the dragon race had been done. After The Sundering The Ensuing war between the Black Dragonflight and the other flights decimated the species. A mighty civil war was waged between dragonkind, with all flights losing members, and though many green dragons perished, the flight overall was more fortunate than the others and they remained the most populous of dragons afterwards. The dragonflights hunted the blacks to the brink of extinction, but were greatly weakened by their sacrifice to the Demon Soul. Ultimately the blacks were nearly wiped out, but when the dust settled the day of the dragon had passed. The dragons never truly recovered from those dark times and were never again seen in the same numbers as before. The greens however did not abandon their posts as the guardians of nature during this civil war. Ysera, soon after the sundering, went to the night elven survivors. The Aspect of Nature decided to present the night elves with a gift, for they had sacrificed and lost more than any other race. Alexstrasza had planted a colossal tree that scraped the heavens, within the new Well of Eternity. It would come to be known as Nordrassil. Both Ysera and Nozdormu placed their blessings upon it. Ysera bound the tree to her realm, the Emerald Dream, and the night elf druids, including Malfurion himself, were bound to the Dream through the World Tree. As part of the mystical pact, the druids agreed to sleep for centuries at a time so that their spirits could roam the infinite paths of Ysera's Dreamways. Though the druids were grieved at the prospect of losing so many years of their lives to hibernation, they selflessly agreed to uphold their bargain with Ysera. One particular brood of Ysera's were closely allied with the night elves of the Azuremyst Isles, whom were ruled by Prince Toreth. Ysera kindly allowed the night elves to ride her children into battle and they were known the Dragon Riders of Loreth'Aran. Ysera's benevolence raised the ire of Deathwing and he launched an attack against Wyrmscar Island where the dragonriders slept. The blacks, including Razormaw, a lieutenant of Deathwing, mercilessly slaughtered the Kaldorei. The greens rose up to protect their allies but were unsuccessful. Not one was spared, though many blacks, including Razormaw, also perished in the battle. The skeletons and spirits of the murdered greens still liter the small island. War of the Shifting Sands A thousand years before modern times, the green dragons lent their aid to the Night Elves and the Bronze Dragonflight during the War of the Shifting Sands. Led by Merithra of the Dream, child of Ysera, the greens fought the Silithid and their Qiraji masters furiously and ultimately helped push them back to their city where they were sealed away from the world. The dragons suffered few casualties but the progeny of Ysera, Merithra, was until recently believed lost, having charged deep into Ahn'Qiraj during the final push. After the war a shard of the Scepter of the Shifting Sands was entrusted to the green wyrm Eranikus by Anachronos the bronze. The Battle of Grim Batol and Aftermath During the Second War the Dragonqueen, Alexstrasza, was captured by the Orcish Horde. While deeply concerned, Ysera did not immediately act to save her sister. Eventually she was approached by Korialstrasz, Alexstrasza's youngest consort. Korialstrasz had pleaded for assistance but had been turned down countless times by Ysera's consorts in her name. Eventually Korialstrasz found a way to speak with the Lady of the Dream directly and Ysera agreed to do what she could in assisting to free the Red Aspect. Ysera spoke with Malygos and Nozdormu and convinced them to act as well. During the final battle, known as The Battle of Grim Batol, the Demon Soul was destroyed and Ysera and the other dragons were restored to their full power. Deathwing, who had masterminded the entire event, was chased off by the newly restored aspects. After the Third War, red and green dragons were sent to Sunwell Grove to investigate and guard the remains of the Sunwell. Current activities Since the Battle of Grim Batol and the restoration of their power, Ysera and her agents have begun to take a somewhat more active role in the world, though their duties in the Emerald Dream continue to take precedence. The greens continue to uphold the pact made with the titans to safeguard Azeroth. thumb|The Dragons of Nightmare: Emeriss, Lethon, Eranikus, Ysondre, Taerar * A new threat has appeared within the Emerald Dream. The Nightmare is a vicious dream storm that twists and distorts everything it touches as it travels and grows through the emerald dream. The origins of the Nightmare are not fully known, though many suspect the Old Gods to be at work. The tranquility of the Emerald Dream, and thus Azeroth, is at stake as everything the nightmare touches become wild and corrupt. Ysera and the green dragonflight fights this new evil, along with Malfurion and Cenarius, and try not to fall prey to it. * At the Temple of Atal'Hakkar the green brood sent by Ysera, under the leadership of Eranikus, have been taken by the nightmare's madness. The temple was used by the followers of Hakkar, the Atal'ai, as the intend site for the return of Hakkar to the mortal realm. The great dragon Aspect, Ysera, learned of the Atal'ai's plans and smashed the great temple beneath the marshes. She sent her flight, led by Eranikus and Itharius, to guard the trolls and prevent from any more evil doings. However soon after arriving the greens fell prey to the corruption consuming the Emerald Dream and are now hostile to all they encounter. Itharius escaped the corruption and seeks a way to free his brother Eranikus from its grasp. * Many other green dragons have fallen prey to The Nightmare and have become twisted and disfigured, as well as apparently having lost their sanity. The Dragons of Nightmare, which consist of Emeriss, Lethon, Taerar, and Ysondre, now threaten the balance of nature, and have been spotted on the mortal plane near the Great Trees, along with other hostile green dragonkin, mercilessly attacking any who come near. The Great Trees hold the entrances to the fabled Emerald Dream and can be found in Twilight Grove in Duskwood, Dream Bough in Feralas, Seradane in The Hinterlands, and Bough Shadow in Ashenvale. * A fifth Great Tree can be found in Crystalsong Forest in Northrend. Twelve green dragons guard the portal here, nesting in the tree's branches and swooping down to intercept visitors. * Merithra, thought to have been lost during the War of the Shifting Sands, was recently found to be trapped alive within Ahn'Qiraj, a slave of the old god C'thun, along with Caelestrasz and Arygos. The dark master of Ahn'Qiraj used the tortured dragons to power his new creations: Moam and the other Obsidian destroyers. Vethsera was sent to rescue her brethren, but dares not travel into the temple from fear of falling into his control. Known members Some Green dragon names are derived from things that are related to sleep and dream while others do not follow any particular naming method. See also *Charys Yserian References Category:Green Dragonflight Category:Dragonflights Category:Dragonkin Category:Dragons Category:Lore